Forget to Forget
by jeonukim
Summary: [REPOST] "Kertas putih kita sudah bernoda, Yoongi. Titik-titik hitam kesalahan kita sudah hampir memenuhi putihnya, jadi, kenapa kita tidak menumpahkan semua tinta itu saja? Hitam juga indah, asal kau mau mengakui itu semua karena cinta."[BTS-Park Jimin X Min Yoongi/BxB/MinYoon]


**Forget to Forget**

 **Pairing: Park Jimin , Min Yoongi**

 **And the other cast…**

 **Genre: Romance, Mature Content**

 **Warning: BOY x BOY, TYPO BERTEBARAN**

 **Inspired by Forget to Forget by Shy Martin**

 **~Special request fict from my bestie Sav, thank you for this great idea from you~**

 **Jeonukim's Present**

 **.**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **.**

Ciuman itu berawal dari bibir, namun gairah itu akan merambat meminta lebih. Hanya dari bibir maka sebuah pergumulan akan terjadi.

Sudah biasa,

Hal itu yang selalu Jimin pikirkan, namun sudut lain otaknya masih tersimpan sebuah pertanyaan.

 _ **Why I'm doing this with a man?**_

 _But…_

" _ **I promise it'll be the last."**_

" _ **Wh-whatever, Jim. Just- Oh right th- Argh keep going. Shit!"**_

Bahkan ia rela mencampakkan 'beberapa' pacar _sexy_ nya yang memiliki _implant_ payudara menggiurkan, serta kecantikan luar biasa sebagai seorang _celebrity_ ,

Namun pria kecil dalam kungkungannya yang sedang memberikan kepuasan luar biasa padanya ini sangat berbeda, ia bukanlah dari kalangan wanita-wanita yang sanggup menguras puluhan juta _dollar_ dalam satu malam.

.

.

Jimin selalu ingin melakukannya dengan Yoongi, meskipun ia tau jika semua ini adalah kesalahan.

" _ **I promise it'll be the last."**_

Adalah kalimat yang tak pernah absen dari sesi percintaan panas mereka, dan Jimin lah yang selalu mengatakannya.

Namun hal itu tak cukup, karena pada kenyataannya, esok hari gairah itu akan terus ada. Kedua orang itu pun akan larut kembali dalam pesona nikmat dunia atas percintaan yang salah itu.

Belum ada sesuatu yang special bagi mereka selain sebuah ' _Sex_ ' luarbiasa, tak ada ikatan yang mengarah pada sebuah komitmen dan cinta melankolis bagi keduanya.

' _Fuckbuddies_ ' adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan hubungan mereka .

.

.

Berawal dari sebuah ketukan di pintu _apartment_ Park Jimin setelah dua hari ia pindah ketempat itu, seorang pemuda bernama Min Yoongi mengetuk pintunya untuk memberikan sebuah paket hantaran yang salah alamat.

" _Hey sir. I think it's yours_ , _Park Jimin right?"_

Pertanyaan yang menunggu kepastian itu tak terjawab beberapa detik, karena dunia Park Jimin sedang terhenti untuk sesaat berhadapan dengan mahluk manis yang putih dan lembut seperti kapas.

Pandangan singkat itu menilai, Jimin bisa melihat betapa ranum bibir mungil itu. Kulit wajahnya terlihat begitu lembut, hal lain yang menarik penglihatan Jimin yaitu rambut orang di hadapannya berwarna _Blue Mold._

"Hello! _Anybody here"_

Yoongi melambaikan satu tangan di wajah _'blank'_ Jimin.

Tak peduli hal itu terasa tidak sopan di lakukan pada orang asing yang baru ia temui.

"Uh oh, ya itu milik ku."

Karena gugup Jimin menjawabnya dengan Bahasa Korea, yang mana akan terdengar asing saat kau mengucapkannya didepan orang asing yang baru kau temui di Amerika.

Namun moment berikutnya membuat Jimin menahan nafas begitu sulit, pemuda di hadapannya tergelak jenaka. Membuat wajah itu makin tercetak cantik alami dan sempurna, serta memancarkan sebuah kepolosan yang suci.

"Ternyata benar dugaan ku, kau orang Korea?"

Pertanyaan itu untuk memastikan lagi.

"Y-yeah, aku orang Korea."

"Nama ku Min Yoongi, 28 tahun, dan aku tinggal di sebelah. Dimana paketmu datang padaku pagi tadi, ku rasa kau salah menulis nomor _apartment_ nya Jimin-shi."

" _Thanks_ , dan maaf. Aku Park Jimin, 27 tahun, senang bertemu hyung."

Yoongi terpekik kecil saat mengetahui jika Jimin tenyata lebih muda satu tahun darinya.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Jadi ini paketmu Jim, jangan sampai salah menulis nomor lagi."

Yoongi memberikan paket itu dan beranjak dari sana.

Belum seberapa jauh Yoongi melangkah, ia berbalik dan tersenyum lagi.

" _Nice view Mr. Park_."

Setelahnya Yoongi memberikan sebuah ' _wink_ ' dan benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Lalu Jimin?

Ia menyadari jika ' _Nice view'_ yang dilontarkan sang tetangga manisnya itu untuk tubuh atletisnya yang _half naked_.

Kini otaknya berputar lagi, karena kesan pertama pada sang tetangga baru yang penuh kepolosan itu menguap entah kemana. Tergantikan dengan imajinasi liar tentang 'Si Rambut _Blue Mold_ yang liar di atas ranjang'.

Jimin menampar keras pipi kanannya, tersadar akan beberapa hal.

"Dia laki-laki, dan aku juga laki-laki. _Damn_! Dia lebih _sexy_ dari pacar-pacarku."

Dengan uring-uringan Jimin masuk kembali ke dalam, karena menyadari sesuatu diantara kedua pahanya sedang _'Turn On'_ entah sejak kapan. Fakta lain yang membuat Jimin ingin sekali meledak adalah, paket itu berisi sebuah _sex toy_ yang akan ia gunakan pada kekasihnya _._

 _._

 _._

Dunia terasa sangat sempit, yeah, Jimin meyakini hal itu. Setelah kejadian pertemuan pertamanya dengan Min Yoongi yang berujung dengan 'permainan solo' yang melelahkan.

Jimin harus menerima sebuah kenyataan (yang entah harus ia syukuri atau tidak) bahwa Min Yoongi adalah salah satu team dalam proyek terbaru di kantor sang ayah yang diketuai oleh dirinya.

Dua tahun bekerja diperusahaan ayahnya Jimin tak pernah bertemu dengan Yoongi, yang nyatanya adalah seorang arsitek senior. Yoongi sudah berada disana selama lima tahun, dan kenyataan itu membuat Jimin semakin menggilai pemuda itu.

Setelah pertemuan ketiga mereka di apartment Yoongi, membuahkan pertemuan lainnya setiap hari. Semuanya terjadi atas dasar kesepakatan bersama dengan dalih untuk mencukupi kepuasan batin

Jimin tak akan berhenti mengetuk pintu apartment Yoongi sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Meskipun terus bertemu saat di kantor, kepuasan batin Jimin tak akan terpenuhi hanya dengan meilhat Yoongi saja.

.

.

Pendingin ruangan mahal sekali pun tak akan lagi berfungsi saat mereka mulai bercinta. Keringat membanjiri tubuh keduanya, cairan sperma yang mengotori pun tak di hiraukan lagi. Hanya terus berpikir bagaimana cara mengejar titik kepuasan hingga mereka lelah.

Gesekan kulit sang dominan dan submissive itu pun tak terelakan, erangan erotic yang mengalun seirama bak nyanyian malaikat dari surga.

Hentakan tubuh sang dominan terus di gencarkan agar kesejatiannya terkubur dalam lubang hangat itu. Tanpa pengaman pun Jimin merasa tak apa, toh Yoongi tak akan hamil sebanyak apa pun ia menumpahkan spermanya di lubang itu.

" _Argh- d-deep mooreh!"_

Racau Yoongi membuat akal sehat Jimin terbang.

" _W-with ma pleasure b-babe."_

Jimin meraih kesejatian milik Yoongi, _and shake it like crazy. While he push his Mr. P into Yoongi's warm paradise._

Sesuatu yang tak akan pernah bisa ia lakukan saat bercinta dengan wanita.

Dan ketika puncak kenikmatan itu datang, Jimin akan terjatuh diatas Yoongi. Meski tak menumpukan semua berat dirinya pada Yoongi, Jimin hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasa basah kulit itu dan deru nafas Yoongi yang selalu menjadi candu baginya.

" _ **I promise it'll be the last."**_

Kalimat itu mengalun (lagi) setelah mengecup pelipis Yoongi dan mulai berbaring di sampingnya.

Yoongi tersenyum sembari menutup mata, ia yakin kata itu akan terucap lagi esok, saat Park Jimin kembali mengetuk pintu apartment-nya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi adalah partner _sex_ yang nakal.

Itulah yang diyakini Jimin selama dua tahun, selama mereka menjadi ' _Fuckbuddies_ '.

Otaknya selalu berpikiran kotor saat memandang Yoongi, entah saat berpapasan di kantor ataupun saat sedang berlangsung rapat di perusahaan mereka.

Yoongi sendiri bukanlah sosok yang polos dan tak berpengalaman dengn _sex._ Pria mungil itu bahkan sangat berpengalaman. Hanya saja konteks _sex_ bagi Yoongi 'dulu' sebelum ia bertemu Jimin adalah menjadi seorang dominan bagi para gadis yang selalu bisa ia dapatkan di club malam.

Jimin dan Yoongi yang dulu itu sama, _straight_.

Keputusan sesaat yang mereka buat telah menciptakan sebuah kesalahan, dimana mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan para wanita yang telah mereka miliki demi kepuasan lain yang membuat mereka merasa utuh.

Entah karena bercinta dengan pria adalah hal baru dan menciptakan sensasi yang berbeda, atau memang sejatinya kedua anak adam itu telah jatuh dalam perasaan masing-masing.

.

.

Kali ini sebuah makan malam yang membuat Jimin menjadi sedikit frustasi, dimana ia harus mengatakan masalah yang ia tanggung sendiri selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini pada Yoongi.

"Orang tua ku ingin aku menikah."

Yoongi pun menghentikan kegiatan memotong steak di piringnya.

" _Hm, then?"_

Jimin mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas wine.

" _I won't leave you, Yoong."_

Gelak jenaka halus yang telah Jimin serap dalam ingatannya selama dua tahun itu mengalun dan tercetak apik di wajah Yoongi.

Entah kenapa Jimin merasa jika pria di hadapannya ini semakin cantik dan menarik.

Yoongi sangat mengerti akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

" _You're soo funny_ , Jim. Tentu saja kau akan, ah harus lebih tepatnya, menikah dengan seorang wanita yang bisa memberimu keturunan. Bahkan itu berlaku juga untukku. Semua itu sudah terancang apik di benak orangtua kita."

" _Cuz we're doing this kind of relationship just for sex…"_

Tambahan kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Yoongi itu membuat Jimin tersadar, memang itulah yang selama ini mereka lakukan. Sebuah hubungan yang tak akan memiliki progress kemana pun.

Namun belakangan ini Jimin mulai serakah, seakan ia juga ingin mengikat Yoongi dan seluruh dunia harus mengetahui hal itu.

Jimin terpekur, hal itu membuat Yoongi mengubah _mood_ -nya menjadi serius.

Yoongi menggenggam salah satu tangan Jimin, dan menarik dagu tegas itu memerintahkan sang dominan untuk menatap lurus wajahnya.

"Dunia kita nyata, Jim. Bukan sebuah dunia fiksi. Dalam dunia nyata kita tidak akan berjuang demi keutuhan sebuah hubungan yang masih di anggap tabu bagi sebagian orang terlebih orang tua kita. Tak semudah itu saat kita melawan stigma dan berusaha mengubahnya menjadi cinta.

Ku harap kau mengerti, karena sejak awal tidak seharusnya kita membawa perasaan dalam hubungan ini. _Cause all of this is a mistake, I hope you can understand it, we must end this situation as soon as possible."_

Jimin merasakan hal ini untuk pertama kalinya.

Patah hati.

Karena secara tidak sadar Jimin telah melakukan kesalahan yang Yoongi katakana tadi, ia membawa perasaannya dalam hubungan mereka.

" _Should we end this now?"_

Tanya Jimin yang pada kenyataannya tak ingin untuk di jawab,

Bahkan jika bisa untuk di abaikan, Jimin akan meilih untuk mengabaikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Jimin, you should pick up your son. I have a meeting with Marco till sunday."_

" _Sure, is he doing okkey?"_

" _Who?"_

" _Your boyfriend, of course."_

Jimin tertawa setelahnya.

Ellena hanya tersenyum miring sembari menatap Jimin, suaminya.

" _Yeah, he's okkey. How about Yoongi? I really miss him, it's been two month since I met him."_

" _He's okkey, I'll pick him on airport this afternoon."_

" _Wow, that's great."_

" _Hmm, I'll go now. Have a nice weekend with Marco."_

" _You too honey, give my kiss to Yoongi and Theo."_

" _Sure, bye!"_

" _Bye."_

 _Cup…_

Jimin memasuki mobilnya setelah mendapat kecupan hangat di pipi oleh sang istri.

Seorang wanita asal _Mexico_ yang ia nikahi lima tahun yang lalu di _Las Vegas_ , tepat dua bulan setelah makan malamnya dengan Min Yoongi yang berujung dengan mengakhiri hubungan ' _Fuckbuddies_ ' mereka.

Apakah Jimin bahagia setelah menikah?

Tentu saja, karena Jimin telah memutuskan apa yang akan menjadi kebahagiaannya.

Dua tahun menikah dengan Ellena, lahirlah putra mereka Theodore Park. Putra kecil kebanggaan keluarga Park, yang nyatanya menyimpan banyak rahasia.

Ellena dan Jimin menikah atas dasar kesepakatan, Ellena akan menjadi peminjam rahim bagi Jimin dan Yoongi.

Untuk apa?

Semua ini Jimin lakukan untuk mewujudkan kalimatnya janjinya pada Yoongi.

.

.

 _#FlasBack_

" _ **I promise it'll be the last.**_ _For us, as a 'Fuckbuddies'. Cuz I'll make you as mine forever!"_

 _Tambah Jimin yang membuat Yoongi terkejut._

" _But we can't do this, Jimin."_

" _Yes, we can!"_

" _How? Both of us are men. Why we always making the same mistake? It's time to stop!"_

" _Yoongi, it's not about sex anymore. Like what you said before, it's a stigma, I know that. So, why not? We can change the stigma as a Love. I Love you Yoongi, with all my heart."_

 _Yoongi hanya terdiam mendengar pengakuan Jimin, ternyata pria ini lebih berani dari pada yang ia kira. Yoongi selalu takut untuk mengatakannya, Yoongi selalu takut untuk mengakuinya._

 _Rasa cinta itu pasti ada, tak mungkin hanya karena'sex' seseorang akan mengubah orientasi sexual mu begitu saja. Semua itu karena cinta, dan ia berpikir kembali apa yang selama ini membuat mereka merasa utuh saat bersama?_

 _Dan jwabannya sudah ada di depan mata sejak pertama mereka bertemu._

" _Kertas putih kita sudah bernoda, Yoongi. Titik-titik hitam kesalahan kita sudah hampir memenuhi putihnya, jadi, kenapa kita tidak menumpahkan semua tinta itu saja? Hitam juga indah, asal kau mau mengakui itu semua karena cinta."_

 _#FlashBackEnd_

.

.

.

.

Siang ini seperti yang telah ia janjikan pada Ellena untuk menjemput Theodore di sekolah, Jimin dan Ellena melakukannya setiap hari, sebuah sandiwara. Tentu saja tak ada pihak keluarga yang curiga, yang mereka tau hanya Theodore adalah putra Jimin dan Ellena.

Selain pernikahan kesepakatan Jimin dan Ellena, kedua keluarga mereka juga menjalin kerjasama perusahaan. Hal itu juga yang membuat Jimin mengenal Ellena.

Namun baik Jimin dan Ellena memiliki ceritanya sendiri, di sini mereka hadir bukan sebagai suami dan istri, melainkan sebagai orang yang membantu meraih kebahagiaan masing-masing.

Marco adalah kekasih Ellena, dan keluarga Ellena tak merestui hubungan mereka. Hanya itu, dan Jimin mencintai Yoongi, namun mereka tak akan pernah bisa menikah karena keluarga mereka tak akan merestui hubungan antara pria dengan pria.

Hanya dengan sandiwara inilah mereka berusaha mengais dan menata kebahagiaan mereka yang terhalang oleh orang lain.

" _Daddy whel al we going now?"_

Tanya si kecil Theo yang masih berumur 3 tahun itu.

" _We'll meet Papa."_

Wajah anak laki-laki itu terlihat dua kali lipat lebih ceria dari sebelumnya.

" _Yeay! Papa Papa I miss you."_

Jimin tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya.

 _._

 _._

"Theo!"

Panggil Yoongi saat ia baru saja selesai dengan urusan bagasi di bandara. Pria mungil itu sedikit berlari dengan menyeret koper miliknya, dua bulan di Korea membuat ia rindu dengan putranya.

"Papa!"

Jimin pun hanya bisa menurunkan Theodore dari gendongannya, melepaskan putranya untuk berlari menemui Yoongi.

" _Miss you Pa."_

" _I miss you too baby."_

Yoongi pun menggendong Theodore dan mendekat kearah Jimin, lalu mengecup bibirnya.

"Hey."

Sapa Yoongi, dan Jimin hanya tersenyum sembari memeluk dua orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

See, mereka bahagia.

Tentu saja karena mereka memilih jalan mereka sendiri untuk bahagia, bukan dipilihkan untuk bahagia.

.

.

.

.

 _Just forget to forget, cuz people do mistake every day._

 _As long as you happy, just forget to forget if there's a mistake._

 _-With love, Jeonu Kim-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sorry for my bad English reader-nim_


End file.
